


Quieten

by adanedhel



Series: The Bitch and the Beast [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 'If you don’t hug me right now I think I might fall apart.', M/M, cw alcohol abuse, quote prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanedhel/pseuds/adanedhel
Summary: "Slow down," He said, and his hand slid to the side, cupping Celegorm's cheek, "Where's the fire, Tyelko?" He focused on Celegorm's face, whose eyes were glassy and red, and his top lip trembled as though he didn't know whether to snarl or to frown."Where else could it be," He shoved Finrod away, "But down in the forge."-----Celegorm pays another visit to his dear cousin.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Series: The Bitch and the Beast [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851967
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Quieten

**Author's Note:**

> this was from a prompt on tumblr! that i started when i got the prompt and then it sat around half finished for two weeks because i was in kind of a writing slump 😬  
> i challenged myself by using the much tougher character in the vulnerable position but i have to say i enjoy what ive done here? for now anyway lol.

Finrod was startled when the door to his bedroom burst open suddenly.

He was not unused to his cousin's visits, and had come to expect (and enjoy) them, but he could immediately sense a difference in the air as soon as Celegorm set foot in his bedroom. There was an aggressiveness about him that prickled in the air like electricity. Even when their games turned rough, and Celegorm wanted to play mean, there was never the stormcloud over him like there was now.

Finrod stood from his seat, setting down his wine glass and walking to meet his cousin half-way. "Good evening--"

Finrod did not get to finish his sentence as Celegorm grabbed him and kissed him violently. The smell and taste of strong alcohol were overwhelming on him, and Finrod pulled away to gasp for breath, pushing back on his chest.

Celegorm just growled, and redirected his kisses to Finrod's jaw and neck, his hands coming between them to fumble drunkenly with the complex fastenings of Finrod's robes. He made a frustrated whine, and tried to capture Finrod's lips again, but Finrod pressed his fingers over Celegorm's mouth and looked at him sternly.

"Slow down," He said, and his hand slid to the side, cupping Celegorm's cheek, "Where's the fire, Tyelko?" He focused on Celegorm's face, whose eyes were glassy and red, and his top lip trembled as though he didn't know whether to snarl or to frown.

"Where else could it be," He shoved Finrod away, stalking over to where Finrod had been sitting and dropping heavily into the seat. He reached for Finrod's wine glass and downed the contents, before letting it fall from his hand to the ground. It rolled across the carpet to bump against Finrod's shoe, and Celegorm sighed, "But down in the forge."

_ Ah _ , Finrod thought, bending to pick up the glass,  _ so that's what this is all about _ . Celegorm must be more drunk than he first guessed to open up so quickly. He knew he was toeing a dangerous line, but he went to sit beside him on the small sofa.

"Curufinwë, you mean?" Finrod said gently, and Celegorm glared at him. Finrod admittedly felt foolish for the obvious question, but continued. "Did you have an argument?"

Celegorm snorted angrily and rolled his eyes, reaching for the wine bottle on the table only to find it already emptied, to Finrod's relief. He dropped it to the ground carelessly, like he did the glass. "An argument? Don't be a fool, Felagund," He laughed, and shook his head, "An  _ argument _ requires wit from both sides. if you were to ask my brother it was more like a mad dog barking at its owner. 

"The owner who sees fit to leave that dog locked in a kennel for days on end,  _ alone _ . A master who gets angry when the dog finally breaks free from its cage to seek company; no longer sitting around obedient, waiting to lick his heels upon return! Calling him foolish, and filthy, and a-- a  _ whore _ for lowering myself-- for wanting--" His voice rose as he carried on, until he was shouting, and stood up suddenly, swaying on drunken feet.

“Tyelkormo,” Finrod took his hand gently, trying to pull him back down to his seat, “calm down.”

“Calm down?” Celegorm pulled his hand away and looked down at him in disgust. "Who are you to tell me to calm down? You, who have everything you could desire. You, who have power, and realm, and gems double its worth. You with f--  _ friends _ ."

Celegorm stumbled over his words, his voice nearly cracking in his hysterics. "And what have I? A hound? A brother who sees me as expendable as the other five, a tool in his kit…" He swallowed the rest of his sentence, tears welling in his glassy eyes.

"You have me." Finrod stood, looking him level in the eyes, and took Celegorm's hands gently, who flinched, but did not pull away this time.

"Findaráto," Celegorm's voice did crack now, “If you don’t hug me right now I think I might fall apart.”

Finrod said nothing, but opened his arms as Celegorm fell into his embrace. Celegorm cried silently into his shoulder, and it was the first time in his life Finrod had seen him break. Whatever tension snapped in him tonight had to have been more than a simple argument, but even now, as supple and open as Celegorm was being, he would not pry.

He simply held the beast in his arms, and wondered what else was below the wild surface.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading i hope you enjoyed!!!  
> please consider leaving a kudos and/or comment? 🥺  
> also you can find me on tumblr! https://adanedhel.tumblr.com/


End file.
